


The VERY Full Metal Alchemist

by bacon_inferno



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Al Elric, Belly, Bloat, Burping, Eating, Ed Elric - Freeform, Edward Elric - Freeform, Fluff, Funny, Overeating, Pre-Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood, Stuffing, Stupidity, Weight Gain, alphonse elric - Freeform, fma, stomach
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-20 23:42:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9521252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bacon_inferno/pseuds/bacon_inferno
Summary: After a long, agonizing day of searching for clues about the Philosophers Stone and stopping a renegade Automail Bandit, a VERY hungry Edward Elric is rewarded for his efforts with a feast to end all feasts.  But are FullMetal's eyes bigger than his stomach?





	1. Chapter 1

Moonlight shined down over Central City. The night sky was a flutter with shining stars, and the streets were cleared of almost anyone, as the day drew to a close as nighttime silence overtook the sounds of a city.

…That is until the sound of a LOUD gurgling could be heard echoing across the entire city…

The source seemed to come from two figures, still wandering down the streets side by side, or rather, one of the two in particular. One seemed normal enough, being a teenaged boy with long blond hair, sporting black pants and a black sleeveless shirt, under a large red coat. The other? A massive walking suit of rather fierce looking armor, or rather, it WOULD look fierce, were its’ palm not planted so firmly across its’ metallic face.

…And to be completely fair, walking wasn’t necessarily the right word to describe what the young man with the blond hair was doing. Slogging was about as accurate a word as any, as he slouched forward, barely moving with each slow, sluggish step, arms wrapped firmly around his midsection, and with a rather dazed and exhausted look across his face as his stomach groaned LOUDLY again.

“Honestly, Brother, you can be so overdramatic sometimes,” remarked the suit of armor with a surprisingly young sounding voice. The voice belonging to the essence of Alphonse Elric, the younger brother of the teen sluggishly making his way through the streets; Edward Elric – AKA ‘The FullMetal Alchemist.’

“…I’m gonna die, Al…” Ed muttered weakly, groaning equally weak in the process. “…If I don’t find food in approximately six seconds, I am going to drop dead right here, right now…”

“I’m sure there’s something at the Hotel, Brother. We just have half a-“

*THUD!*

…Before Al could even finish his sentence, his older, smaller brother face planted onto the floor beneath them, laying there motionlessly and groaning a low, weak, pitiful sounding groan.

“…Need…fooooooood…”

Al sweatdropped and sighed to himself for the billionth time that hour alone…

“If you were so hungry, why didn’t you get dinner before we left?” Al inquired, earning the same pitiful sounding groan as before, followed by Edward responding with, “…I left my wallet at the Hotel…”

Oh so slowly, Al’s palm slid off his metal ‘face’ as his fiery red eyes glanced down at his brother.

“…Again?”

“…Again…”

Before Alphonse could reply, a third figure approached the young siblings. This one appeared to be a man in his mid fifties, wearing a sweater, business pants, and sporting glasses. He smiled at the duo and extended his hand to the surprised suit of armor.

“Excuse me, might you happen to be the FullMetal Alchemist?” The man inquired.

“Sorry, sir, that would be my big brother…down here…” Al replied, pointing down at the still motionless Ed laying face first on the ground. After a moment, Ed raised his automail metal arm, pointed his index finger up…face still planted against the ground and weakly muttered, “…That’s me…” before letting his arm fall back to the ground.

Smiling at the two peculiar youths, the man nodded and said, “Well, it’s an absolute pleasure! I was on my way back home when I spotted you two coming down this way, and I just wanted to thank you both for dealing with that crazed lunatic this afternoon!”

Despite their present state, the two State Alchemists were in quite a different situation earlier that day. A renegade Automail bandit who called himself ‘Beowulf,’ and his group of thugs, had caused quite a stir, in an attempt to rob an entire art gallery, taking several people hostage in the process. What Beowulf hadn’t counted on was the Elric Brothers being there to question one of the Gala Attendants about an ‘ongoing investigation’ the two had been working on, regarding something known as ‘The Philosophers Stone.’ 

In retrospect, this was part of why Edward was so utterly exhausted. Beowulf was a tough one, sporting an oversized left Automail arm that threw some MEAN punches…and a Gatling gun for a right arm. But in the end, it was the Brothers Elric who would prove victorious…even if the fight itself left the elder of the two completely exhausted, and without the time needed to feed himself.

Regardless of all that, Alphonse nodded back at the man graciously and said, “Please, that’s not necessary. We were just doing our job.”

“…What he said…” Ed remarked, voice muffled by the concrete beneath him.

“I beg to differ, young man,” the elder man replied before adding, “see, my wife works at that gallery, and that bastard tried taking her hostage when things went south. That is, before you put a stop to that. It also dawns on me that you’re both currently staying at my Hotel. Well, as thanks for what you two did, I just want you to know, that, for as long as you’re in Central, and as long as you need a roof over your heads, I’ll be sure to keep a room available, free of charge.”

“Oh, thank you very much, sir!” Alphonse said gratefully, before his metal helmet of a head looked down and subtly nudged Edward with his foot.

“…Thanks a bunch…” Ed added, still too exhausted to add any kind of enthusiasm to his voice, much to Al’s embarrassment. 

Fortunately, the man himself didn’t seem bothered in the least. In fact, he chuckled with amusement and knelt down to Edward’s level.

“My daughter is equally grateful. See, she happens to work as the head chef of our Hotel’s Kitchen. And, as thanks for you boys saving her mother, I believe she said something along the lines of whipping those two up a feast to end all feasts, which…SHOULD be awaiting you in your room right about-“

…In the blink of an eye, Ed’s small lifeless body SHOT up the ground…and above it as he jumped in the air, maintaining some semblance of flight as he flailed his arms and legs around like a madman, as if shot with adrenaline as he joyously and eagerly screamed, “FOOOOOOOOD!!!!!!!!!!”

And before another word could be uttered, he landed on the ground, and DARTED towards the Hotel fast enough to leave dust clouds in his eager wake. The man was still looking down at the ground, not quite sure if he had fully processed what just happened, while Al blinked dully.

After a few moments, the younger Elric rubbed the back of his metal head sheepishly and said, “…He, erm…was kind of hungry…”

Still staring blankly at the dust cloud where Edward Elric was once laying face first, the man blinked once, then twice, and said, “…I can tell.”

Nonetheless, the man took it in good spirits, as Alphonse thanked him and his family for their immense generosity once more, and eventually took off after his brother, hoping he hadn't run straight into a street light...again...


	2. Chapter 2

Al could never quite tell if it was embarrassing, impressive, or surreal how excited his older brother got when it came to matters of food. Perhaps it was an amalgam of all three. Regardless of that, Al eventually caught up to his brother who had long since raced to their Hotel Room, and, much to Al’s surprise, Edward WASN’T inhaling everything in sight like a rabid and starved wolf. In fact, Ed wasn’t doing much of anything…besides standing in the middle of the room, gaping with his jaw hanging out of his head and eyes bugging out in equally comic fashion at what had been prepared for him.

Stepping besides his brother, Alphonse looked forward, and even he had to admit, what had been left for them (him), was quite a sight to behold. It was a table laden with all manner of high-end meats from a stuffed turkey, to several cuts of Tenderloin, Roasted Chicken, mashed potatoes drenched in gravy, garlic bread, various pies, the works!

It was as if it was all too much for young Edward to psychologically process.

“…Al…” Edward said in a dazed stupor after several wordless seconds. “…Al…did I die…? Am I dead…? Is this what Heaven looks like…?”

“…No, Brother, you’re not dead,” Al replied with a roll of his fiery red eyes.

“…Are you sure…?”

“…Yes…yes I am…”

“…kay…”

Al stepped forward, admittedly taken back himself as he said, “Wow, she really whipped up quite a meal. There’s enough here to last you a week, Brother!”

It was moments like this that Al lamented not having a body of his own. Such a feast would have no doubt been wondrous. Unfortunately, it wasn’t meant to be…not YET at least. It also meant that Ed had his work cut out for him. But Edward Elric being Edward Elric, had no intention of eating in moderation. Even when he WASN’T that hungry, Ed had a tendency to overdo it, and here? Al knew all too well where this was going to lead.

And this was made doubly apparent when Edward’s flat stomach emitted a groan on par with an animalistic ROAR. As if urging the elder Elric to get on with the feast and stop gawking like a fool.

“N-Now, Brother, remember what you said last time. You promised you’d try not to overdo it, so-”

“…Alphonse…” Ed interjected, gaping and downright salivating, “…It’s too late. It was…it was always too late…” 

Yes, indeed it was. For no sooner than he said that, did Ed rush towards the table, LEAP onto a chair, with a perfect landing, impressively enough, and begin RAVAGING the feast that awaited him. He ripped a drumstick off the chicken and liberated the bones of all meat in a matter of seconds, before tossing the bone onto an empty plate, and wasting no time tearing into the other one…

Again, Al facepalmed, as there was literally nothing else he could say or do in response to Ed’s actions.

“…When you get a tummyache for the umpteenth, don’t say I didn’t warn you…” Al warned, before adding, “…at least unbuckle your belt so you don’t-you’re not listening, are you…”

Nope. No, Edward was not.

Surprisingly, by the time Al’s palm left his metallic face, most of the chicken was reduced to bones scattered on an empty plate as Edward moved onto some steak, gleefully cutting out chunks and chewing vigorously before gulping them down heartily and smacking his chops.

“Mmm-MM! Holy crap!” Edward remarked with eager glee, “It’s all so juicy! So freakin’ DELICIOUS! A HOTEL kitchen had all this?!”

“Well, I think they have a restaurant downstairs, so it’s not too surprising. This IS a pretty classy place, after all…” Al commented, before watching his brothers gluttony get the better of him as he opened his maw nice and wide and CHOMPED down on practically half the steak at once, causing Alphonse to sweatdrop with embarrassment yet again as he added, “…not that you’d notice, at first glance…”

Indeed, one might not notice, as Ed continued chowing down on quite literally anything he could stick his fork into. It was like the end of times were here at last, and Ed was getting his last meal in, and as fast as he possibly could at that, since he was already moving onto his next cut of steak.

Of course, Alphonse was no stranger to his brothers’ gluttony. Even as children, Al could recall several instances in which his older brother would eat himself into a delirious, immobilizing stupor. Their mother was always more bewildered than she was upset. Mostly because, for a child so small to eat so much, just seemed utterly unreal to the woman. Al could also recall several instances when he himself had let Ed rope him into ‘overindulging’ every so often. Alphonse still had distinct memories of being stuffed to the gills, and how it was equal parts painful but satisfying all at once. Unlike Edward, however, Al would avoid ever doing so if he could help it, especially if others were around.

Not Edward. Smart as the young man might have been, table manners and moderation were never things he was keen on, if him literally scarfing down a quarter of his Garlic Bread slice all at once was any indication.

Still, even at the most embarrassing, Al missed those times, and he missed being able to join in on seemingly ridiculous activities like this. He wasn’t sad or envious though. He had faith in his brother, and that, somehow, the two brothers would find a way to make themselves whole once more. Someday. 

Until then, he could at least take solace that he wouldn’t look nearly as ridiculous as Edward was going to if he kept up eating as fast as he was…

Already, Edward’s concave stomach had flattened out and started pressing just ever so slightly against his shirt, due to just how much he’d already eaten. Any other person would have long since been overstuffed.

…But Alphonse knew better…

…Ed wasn’t even started yet…


	3. Chapter 3

The younger Elric should have been used to this by now. He really should have…

Yet, all these years, and it still never ceased to bewilder Alphonse at just how much his older brother could pack away in so short a time. Already, several plates had been picked bone dry, and were now stacked on top of one another, while Ed continued plowing through the reserves still remaining on the table. 

As a result of the elder Elric’s almost nonstop gorging, his normally concave, athletic stomach had not only flattened, but had begun to round out rather notably beneath his black shirt. It was pressing out to the point where it looked like Ed had swallowed a melon whole, or something as large as one, at any rate.

One would imagine that might have started to slow Edward Elric’s feasting down. 

…It did not.

Ed continued eating like he hadn’t eaten in days, grabbing various meats with his hands and ravenously chomping down into them as if his life depended on it. And all the while, all Alphonse could do was watch with a deadpanned, bemused expression on his metallic ‘face.’

“Brother, if you keep eating at this rate, you’re definitely going to give yourself a tummyache. Why not at least take a break?” Al insisted, trying to make sure Ed didn’t overdo it to the point where he was left in pain. After all, it wouldn’t be first time. And as much as Ed probably deserved it for making such a gluttonous pig of himself, the fact remained that Al still cared for his older brother and never wanted to see him hurt, no matter how much he may have brought the circumstances on himself.  
Still chewing away with his cheeks bulging comically, Ed waved his hand dismissively and said, “Mph, *GULP!*, in a bit!” Though, it was a bit hard to make out, seeing as his mouth was still full. Fortunately, he gulped it down heartily, and went straight back in for more…

This continued for a good, long while, until finally, after several gluttonous moments later, Ed leaned back in his chair, let out a long and loud burp, and then sighed with satisfaction as he gave his belly a few, equally satisfied pats. 

By this point, Ed’s stomach had bloated to the point where it actually caused the bottom of his shirt to hike up, exposing a good portion of the elder Elric’s bare, rounded stomach, jus below his navel. To accommodate, Edward had actually discarded his red coat onto his bed, leaving just his pants and his sleeveless black shirt on.

All Al could do was sigh to himself as his brother basked in his gluttonous fullness, rubbing his rounded stomach fondly with an all too satisfied look plastered across the elder Elric’s face.

“Ahh, man, this stuff is incredible,” Ed mused, licking his lips and earning an equally bemused nod from his younger brother.

“I believe it, I mean, look at how big your tummy has already gotten,” Alphonse remarked, pointing towards Ed’s belly.

Looking down, Ed smirked and gave his stomach a proud pat before adding, “This is nothin’, Al. Just wait til I polish the rest of this stuff off.”

“Must you do that now though? Surely, you’ve eaten your fill by now, haven’t you?”

“Yeah, what’s your point?”

“…My point is, you’re on a fast track towards making yourself sick, Edward. If you’re really so intent on eating everything now, why not at least wait until some of it digests so you don’t overstuff yourself?”

Ed snorted before glancing back at Alphonse with a brow raised towards him.

“’Cause that’s the point, Al. I wanna see how much I can pack away. How strong my stomach is, and by association, how strong I am.”

“But you already know you’re strong, Brother. You don’t have to prove yourself to anyone,” Al insisted, earning a nod from Ed before he just chuckled to himself.

“True,” Edward conceded, before grinning impishly and adding, “but this also happens to be a way more fun and satisfying way of testing my endurance. ‘Sides, the food here is REALLY good. Be a shame to let it get cold, right?”

Al just groaned to himself as he tilted his head back and shook it in an equally unamused fashion.

“Don’t worry so much, Al. If I get a stomachache, I get a stomachache. That’s the worst-case scenario. More likely, I’ll just be put in a nice, looong food coma. And after what went down today? Hehe, I could one.”

Rolling his eyes, Alphonse nodded before adding, “Just don’t expect me to give you a tummy rub if you do, Brother. It’s the only way you’ll learn.”

But Ed just grinned impishly and said, “Al…let’s be real here…I won’t learn.”

And with that, the elder of the two Elric’s turned his attention back to his meal, and despite his more notably bloated state, jumped right back into it. Al simply watched and sighed to himself for the trillionth time.

*Now I know how Mother felt,* the younger of the two thought to himself, while the elder resumed stuffing his craw to the point where his cheeks were bulging comically. 

After several moments of chewing, Ed tilted his head back, and with a rather strained look, GULPED down the hefty mouthful as that large bulge from his maw traveled down his throat, which notably protruded, before disappearing down his chest and landing into his already packed gut. Grunting to himself, Ed thumped his chest a few times, working up another loud burp, before sighing with relief, and immediately diving in for more.

Truly, if there WAS a lesson to be learned here, Edward Elric was not about to let it keep him from gorging himself at a relentless rate…


	4. Chapter 4

As more and more time passed, the stack of plates only grew taller and taller. At this rate, Alphonse was more surprised by how much food the chef had actually prepared, more than he was by the fact that his big brother was STILL eating after all this time. 

Ed’s stomach had bloated outwards to the point where it was nearly resting on his lap. On top of that, Edward’s shirt had hiked up, now exposing his belly button, and some flesh above it. Rather notably, his rounded gut seemed to be pressing against his pants somewhat, now causing a slight strain on the young State Alchemist’s face as he packed away more and more food, at a surprisingly subdued pace.

“Oof, oh man,” complained Ed, stopping for a moment to rub the side of his rounded belly. 

Al glanced over with his arms folded and asked, “Are you alright, Brother? You’re not feeling sick, are you?”

“Nah, it’s not that. Think my belt buckle’s a bit stuck though,” remarked Ed, feeling around the lower portion of his belly, causing Al to groan as he tilted his metallic head back and shook it with a bemused expression shown on his fiery red eyes.

“Didn’t I warn you about unbuckling BEFORE you got started?” Al criticized, earning a cocked brow from his brother.

“What? You never warned me about that!”

“Wha-yes I did!”

“Uh, Al? I THINK I’d remember if you told me to unbuckle. I’m not DEAF.”

“You are when you’re overeating.”

Ed scowled, opening his mouth to retort, but as he held up his finger, stopped, going blank for a moment, before closing his mouth and lowering his finger, grumbling to himself in annoyance.

If Al still had lips, he’d be smirking victoriously, as those childish grumbles were as close as Ed ever got to conceding whenever Al was right and Ed was wrong.

Nonetheless, Al always put his brothers’ well being first. So, he stepped forward and said, “Well, just undo the belt buckle and you should be fine. Or…you know…stop eating for the night.”

“Ah ha ha ha ha, you’re a riot, Al,” Ed said in a bemused tone, before reaching down and trying to unbuckle his belt. He winced and grunted as he tried again. Then again. And again. Aaaaand again. However, no matter how much he struggled and fumbled, it didn’t appear as though he could unbuckle his belt.

“Uhhh, h-heh, Al? I think my belt buckle’s kinda jammed…” Ed said a bit sheepishly, causing Al to slump forward as he sweat dropped yet again.

“…How do you do the things you do, Brother?”

“Just lucky?” Ed said innocently, before looking down at his rounded stomach, trying to find a way to work around it in order to deal with the belt buckle situation. But then, after a few moments, an idea formed.

Seeing the look on Ed’s face, Alphonse immediately shifted uneasily.

“Brother…?” Al said cautiously as Ed proceeded to grab a massive pitcher of Cola. “…You know I don’t like it when you get that shifty look in your eyes…”

“What, me? Ohhh, I’m not scheming anything,” Ed said in an all too innocent tone, before glancing back at the pitcher of soda. “No no no, see, I just thought, after eating so much, maybe I’d wash some of it down with a nice cold beverage. Preferably one that isn’t Satan’s Sewer Water.”

“...You mean milk?”

“YES, I MEAN MILK!!” Ed snapped, before clearing his throat and returning to his more impish smirk. “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I’m quite parched. 

And with those last words, Ed tilted his head back, clenched his eyes shut, and began chugging rapidly. Ed’s throat bobbed back and forth as more and more of that fizzy beverage began flowing down his throat and past his gullet. Al watched as some soda leaked from the sides of Edward’s mouth, spilling down onto his lap, causing Al to sigh a deadpanned sounding to himself.

“Maybe try wearing a bib or having a napkin on your lap when you eat like this, Brother. We don’t want to make a mess, right?”

It was uncanny. Despite being the younger of the two, all too often, Alphonse found himself being the ‘adult.’ As profoundly intelligent as the elder Elric might have been, someone very clearly ditched when it was time to learn proper dining etiquette.

Nonetheless, after several seconds of just chugging away, Edward Elric pulled his pitcher down and gasped for breath, letting out a HUGE burp moments later, which almost made Al jumped from being caught off guard by how loud the abrasive sound was. Ed, of course, laughed with amusement once it came to an end. 

“Phew! Haha, man, that was a GOOD one, huh, Al!” Ed exclaimed proudly, patting his belly a few times in satisfaction and working up a smaller burp.

“Honestly, Brother, what would Winry say if she heard you belch like that?” Al scolded, causing Ed’s proud smile to fall as he gulped nervously, pondering exactly how Winry would react.

“…Sh-She’d…probably…bash my head in with a wrench again…” Ed said in a small, nervous voice. Then, after a moment, that scared frown slowly turned back into a mischievous grin before Ed added, “...Good thing Winry isn’t HERE then, huh…”

And almost immediately, Ed reached for his pitcher, and resumed chugging away, spilling some more as some soda leaked down the sides of his maw and spilled past down his throat, causing Al to faceplam yet again. 

“…Brother, if you ever did this around her, she would probably use more than a wrench…”

This went on for a good while; Ed chugging away at his carbonated beverage, occasionally stopping to catch his breath, burp loudly, or a mixture of the two, then jump right back into his drink. 

All the while, however, what Al didn’t realize was, Ed’s stomach continued swelling out more and more noticeably with each fizzy gulp from his beverage. This resulted in more strain being put on Ed’s belt buckle, causing the leather to tear a bit as Ed drank and drank. It wasn’t until Al genuinely heard a notable tear that he realized what Ed was really doing.

…That is, until, with a devastating *SNAAAP!* Ed’s belt buckle snapped right off his belt, and FIRED right into the wall, causing Al to jump in surprise. With his belt busted, there was nothing to keep Ed’s stomach from spilling out onto his lap, unzipping the front of his pants, and popping his pants button clean off in the process as it bounced off Alphone’s forehead, and landed on the ground.

Ed’s belly had bloated outwards just a bit more and was now resting idly atop his lap, causing his shirt to hike up as he sighed with relief and leaned back in his chair.

“Ahhh, THERE we go…”Edward replied with a satisfied smile on his face. That is, before that sudden shift worked up a LARGE amount of pressure, which caused Ed’s eyes to widen and his cheeks to bulge, before…

*BBBBUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAPPPP!!!!!!*

…Ed let out a TITANIC belch, which blasted for almost seven straight seconds, and seemed to almost rattle the plates around from their sheer force. With a bewildered look, Al could see Ed’s belly actually jostling around from that very force exiting his stomach as well. It was bewildering how his brother managed such a feat, but, somehow, Ed found a way…

Finally, after the burp reached its’ gurgly apex, Ed groaned with relief and leaned back in his seat, resting both his hands atop his more rounded gut, with a look of sheer bliss and satisfaction plastered across his face.

Al recovered, standing back up and staring down at his gluttonous older brother in silence for a good few moments.

“...Do you think you could at LEAST say ‘excuse me?’” Al said, deadpanned as ever.

Ed responded by thumping his chest and letting out a short but deep burp, then smacking his lips.

“Ahhh, probably,” Ed said with an innocent shrug and a smug, toothy grin.

…It was rare moments like this when Al was glad he didn’t have a body. He was certain if he had eyelids, they’d be twitching uncontrollably with frustration right about now…


	5. Chapter 5

Sometimes…not always…but sometimes, Alphonse wondered if his brother was part shark pig. He also wondered if such things existed. Because the way Edward Elric ate sometimes, one would swear he was part ravenous, hungry shark, and part gluttonous pig, wrapped in one tiny (but, for the love of God, do NOT call him tiny) package. And tonight was proving to be no exception to that.

It had been a good long while, but Ed was still chowing down voraciously at the once sizeable banquet that the hotel owners’ daughter had prepared for him. Though, it wasn’t quite as rapid fire as it once had been, considering how packed the elder Elric’s stomach already was. Ed’s normally trim stomach had now bloated outward to the point where his shirt was rested just below his chest, and pressed outward so far that Ed’s legs were now spread out a bit to accommodate his current girth. Even standing not too close, Al could hear Ed’s taxed belly gurgle and groan as it took in more and more food. 

Al wasn’t quite sure why he held out some kind of hope that his brother would see reason and just, well, call it a day. But at this point, he was just standing to ensure his brother had a hand once he was finished. It was painfully obvious this wouldn’t end until Edward had vanquished every single dish. The younger State Alchemist was smart enough to know when some battles weren’t worth fighting, after all. 

That didn’t stop him from making some of his more disapproving commentary. But Ed being Ed, he didn’t seem to mind or really focus on much else besides stuffing his face.

“…I’ve lost count, but…exactly how many pounds of food have you eaten already, Brother?” Alphonse asked, not really sure what else to say to emphasize that his brother was eating WAY too much here.

Stopping for a moment, Ed glanced down at his stomach and cocked a brow.

“Huh, didn’t think of it in pounds,” Ed conceded, bringing a sliver of hope to Al that Ed was going to stop eating. That is, until the elder Alchemist shrugged and said, “eh, we’ll figure that out once ya help me outta my seat!”

And immediately, he was back at it, as the large sentient suit of armor slumped his shoulders comically in defeat as Ed ate and ate and ate some more.

Steadily but surely, more and more plates and pans and trays piled atop one another. Then, by some miracle, it came to an end. All the food had been polished off. Letting out a massive belch of victory, Ed smacked his lips then smirked equally victoriously.

“Ahh, now THAT was a meal!” Ed remarked, the look of sheer contentment plastered across his smug, victorious face.

That is, until an especially DEEP gurgle emitted from Ed’s vast belly. So deep that Alphonse could actually see his big brothers’ rounded out stomach physically jostle from the force of the gurgling. Unfortunately, it also caused Ed to grimace in discomfort as he stopped eating and rested his palms against the center of his bloated midsection, rubbing it tentatively as Ed groaned in pain.

He knew it. 

Al was certain that if Ed kept eating this way and overdoing it, he’d give himself a bellyache. And here he was, whimpering like a puppy. 

But despite that, Al immediately went to his brothers’ side, more concerned for Edward’s well being than saying “I told you so.” 

…That could come later...

“E-Edward? Are you okay?” Al asked, kneeling down by his brothers’ side, resting his metallic gauntlet of a palm gently atop Edward’s shoulder. Unfortunately, he was met with a deeper, gastric gurgle from Ed’s belly, making the FullMetal Alchemist clamp a hand over his mouth as he looked to go a little green in the face.

Clenching his fiery red eyes shut, Al turned his head away as he braced for Edward to make a mess. Especially once his cheeks bulged out sickly…

However, as soon as Edward Elric’s mouth snapped open, what came out wasn’t what Al was expecting…

*BBBBBBBBBBRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRPPPPPPPP!!!!!!!!!*

Out from the belly of Edward Elric expelled quite possibly the single loudest, longest, most NAUSEATING belch Al had ever heard in his young life. It blasted from Ed’s gaping maw with enough force, that Al could swear he was feeling the ground quake beneath him. Not only that, but it made Ed’s belly jostle and shake about from its’ aggressive force as well.

How something so big could come out of someone so little? The world may never know.

Finally, once the behemoth rumbled to an end, a look of utter contentment was now plastered all across Ed’s now properly flesh colored face. He huffed with relief as he leaned back in his chair with his eyes rested shut, patting his belly with both hands.

An utterly deadpanned look could be seen in Alphonse’s fiery red eyes as he stared blankly at his relieved brother in silence for a good few seconds, before finally...

“…Do you have…ANYTHING…to say for yourself?” Al inquired, bemused as usual.

Upon hearing this, Ed smirked. Somehow, Alphonse knew he wasn’t going to like the answer he received.

“EX-CUUUUUUUSE…mmMMMEEEEEEEEEEE!!!” Ed ‘said,’ or rather, belched out, quite literally, which, sufficed to say, did NOT amuse his younger brother one iota.

“…You’re disgusting sometimes, Brother.”

“What? I said at least said ‘excuse me’ this time, didn’t I?” Ed replied innocently.

“Burping out the words ‘excuse me’ doesn’t count,” remarked Al, certain his eyelid would be twitching again if he had any.

“Well, least I’m meeting ya half way, right?” added Ed, in a more teasing tone.

Al just shook his head before turning his attention back to Ed’s belly, and remaining as awestruck as before at how much his little older brother could pack away at any moment.

Curiously, Al rested his cold metal hand against Ed’s big belly, causing the elder teen to snicker a bit, and subsequently make his belly jostle.

“…Wow, I don’t think I’ve ever seen or felt your tummy THIS full before, Brother,” Al admitted, bewildered that ANYONE could eat this much. 

Of course, Ed just grinned toothily and said, “That makes two of us, Al. Heh, guess I really outdid myself this time, huh!”

“Not sure I’d be GLOATING about that, Brother, but, yes. Yes, it seems like you did. Now, maybe we ought to get you out of this chair before it snaps under your weight? Wouldn’t be nice if we broke their furniture after they made you such a nice…’meal’…”

Trying to get up, Ed grunted as he immediately settled back in his chair.

“Oof, good point. But, erm…ya think you can help me up, Al?” Ed asked, a bit more sheepishly than usual.

Al should have refused. Petty or not, at least THAT way, Ed would learn not to overeat so much. But he wasn’t that mean. And besides, he really was worried the chairs might break. And so, with relative ease, the massive suit of armor helped the young bloated Alchemist up from his seat and helped him over to the bed, where Ed immediately flopped onto his back, making his big belly stick up comically as it sloshed about idly from the gravity shift.

“Ahhh, there we go,” Ed said, far more relaxed as he rubbed his palms all across his vast, bloated belly. “Thanks, Al!”

“You’re welcome, Edward,” Al replied, sitting in a nearby seat just large enough to accommodate the large suit of armor that was Alphonse Elric’s body for the time being.

Then, after a few more moments basking in fullness, Ed smirked back at Al and said something a little surprising.

“Mm, ya know? This is fun and all, and MAN did I need this after the day we had, but it’s gonna be even better when we’re both stuffing our faces stupid.”

Al glanced back at his brother curiously.

“Huh? What are you talking about?”

“Y’know, like when we were kids,” Ed replied before grinning impishly and adding, “I mean, for all your talk of manners and not eating too much, unless my memory is absolute crap, I BELIEVE there were quite a few times when you were right there with me, stuffed to the gills. Juuuust saying.”

Al was certain his face would be flushing if he still had one.

“M-Maybe ONCE in a while, but not nearly as much as YOU, Edward.”

“Eh, true,” Ed conceded, before smiling back and adding, “still, you have to admit, it was pretty fun, right?”

“…W-Well, I suppose, I didn’t mind it TOO much…” Al confessed, rubbing his metal arm tentatively, before glancing back at Ed and adding, “It was pretty fun just, kind of, pigging out together. No matter how embarrassing it always was, I remember, eventually, we were always laughing and smiling at how good everything tasted, or how ridiculous we both looked when our tummies got bigger and bigger. But mainly, it was because, no matter what we did; playing, eating, or even getting into trouble, we did it together…” as Al reminisced, he couldn’t help but miss those times. “We still do everything together now, but…it’ll be nice to get to maybe, do that kind of stuff again when I’m back to normal. H-heh, I bet I’ll probably be really hungry when I am…”

“Well, there ya go!” Ed said with a wide grin. “Just one more reason for us to work our asses off on getting your body back!” Then, once again going impish, Ed gave his belly a firm smack and added, “Til then? I’ll eat for the both of us.”

“…How thoughtful,” Al said in a rather deadpanned tone, earning a snicker from Ed, before letting out a hefty yawn.

“Mph, man, fighting like no tomorrow, then EATING like no tomorrow…that takes a lot outta ya…” Ed said, eyelids feeling heavier. “G’night, Al.”

“Good night, Edward.”

Ed rested his eyes shut with a contented smile on his face. But just before finally succumbing to slumber…

“…I wonder what kinda breakfast they’ll make for me…”

*CLANK!*

That was the sound of Alphonse Elric facepalming so hard that it almost made a dent in his metallic forehead… 

…It was moments like these when Al was grateful for Alchemy. Something told him he’d need to construct a pretty sturdy wheel barrel by the time this was all done with…


End file.
